Princess Doll
by Miuna Rie1
Summary: Dia putri boneka. Tuan putri tanpa ekspresi. Pewaris perusahaan nomor 2 terbesar di Jepang. Akan tetapi mengapa ia merasakan sesuatu yang hilang? Hidupnya yang monoton berubah ketika masa SMAnya dimulai. Bisakah ia merasakan kebahagiaan, kesedihan dan.. cinta?/ Pair : Akashi x Kuroko/ GoM x Kuroko/ warn : typo, femkuroko, alur kurang jelas.
1. chapter 1

Dia tidak ingat sejak kapan topeng itu terpasang, kapan kehidupannya berubah, dan kapan dirinya mulai tidak merasakan apa apa.

Kadang, dirinya bertanya tanya, apa itu kebahagiaan? Bagaimana orang orang bisa tertawa? Bersedih, kecewa, dan perasaan perasaan lainnya? Dirinya tidak mengerti.

Monoton. Kehidupannya hanyalah sebuah cerita yang tak berarti, tak berwarna dan tak menarik, yang mengisahkan seorang gadis yang tak memiliki isi layaknya Boneka, sebutan yang sering digunakan kepadanya.

Hidup dilingkungan berkelas tidak membuatnya merasa hidup. Dirinya disanjung, dirinya dihormati, dirinya disegani, namun bukan hal itulah yang diinginkannya.

Dia hanya ingin mengerti apa itu kehidupan yang berwarna, bagaimana caranya berekspresi, ingin mengisi kekosongan dalam dirinya.

Banyak orang orang yang mengagumi dirinya. Bagaimana tidak? Kulit putih mulus bak porselen, rambut baby blue yang memanjang sampai pinggang, bibir mungil berwarna pink dan jangan lupakan manik aquamarine yang tampak memikat, ditambah wajahnya yang tak pernah berekspresi membuat dirinya tampak seperti boneka cantik yang dibuat dengan hati hati. Tubuhnya? Jangan ditanya lagi, dia tampak sangat berisi walau sedikit kurus.

Kejeniusan dan keuletannya dalam melakukan tugasnya sebagai calon penerus perusahaan terbesar ke-2 di Jepang menjadikannya bahan pembicaraan yang hangat dikalangan masyarakat bahkan sampai mendunia.

Berbagai kejuaraan diraihnya dalam tingkat internasional. Tetapi sayang, berkat salah satu bakatnya, hawa keberadaan yang tipis, membuat dirinya susah untuk dicari. Lagi pula ia tidak pernah menampakan wujudnya kepada dunia. Yang mengetahui rupa Tetsuna mungkin hanya orang orang yang bekerja sama dengannya saja.

Namanya dan semua tentang keluarga Kuroko juga dirahasiakan dengan sistem keamanan tingkat tinggi yang tentu saja diatur oleh dirinya sendiri dan hanya bisa diakses oleh orang orang tertentu saja. Seenaknya? Tentu saja tidak, karena setelah hari itu, seluruh hak peninggalan ayah dan ibunya jatuh kepadanya. Sedangkan pamannya itu hanya diminta untuk menyumbangkan namanya saja.

Dia hidup bersama paman serta neneknya. Yah, meskipun begitu pamannya tidak bisa tinggal dalam waktu yang lama dengannya.

Kedua orang tuanya meninggal ketika umurnya masih terbilang sangatlah muda. Sejak saat itu, ia di didik untuk menjadi penerus perusahaan keluarganya. Meski terlalu awal, ia sanggup menjalaninya.

Orang orang percaya bahwa pamannya lah pemimpin dari Perusahan, tetapi itu hanya untuk mengisi kekosongan kursi pemimpin, karena ia tau bahwa pamannya juga punya kesibukan dan keluarga yang tengah menunggu kepulangannya. Dan yang sebenarnya mengatur seluruh perusahaan warisan ayahnya adalah Kuroko Tetsuna.

 **Princess Doll**

 **tok! tok! tok!**

"Tetsuna! Kau didalam?" Tanya seorang pria paruh baya yang sedang mengetuk pintu kamar ponakannya yang berukuran sangat besar. Dilihat dari raut wajah serta posisi tubuhnya yang tegas, dapat dibilang Kuroko Roumi-paman Tetsuna- adalah sosok orang yang tegas.

Beberapa detik kemudian, pintu terbuka memperlihatkan seorang gadis bersurai biru dengan muka datarnya.

"Ada apa Ojii-sama?"

"Kau sudah mempersiapkan keperluanmu untuk sekolah barumu?" Tetsuna mengangguk pelan.

"Bagus. Sekarang bolehkah paman minta tolong?" Tanya pamannya yang tadinya merupakan sosok yang tegas menjadi sosok yang tengah memohon dengan jurus puppy eyes nya.

Tetsuna menghela nafas pelan lalu menatap bosan pamannya. Dia tau apa yang ingin diminta pamannya kepadanya.

"Maukah kau mengurus berkas yang ada di meja kerja paman?"

Tetsuna hanya menatap pamannya dalam diam, tidak mengeluarkan suara. Sang paman berkeringat dingin. Selang beberapa menit, barulah Tetsuna menjawab.

"Baiklah."

Pamannya menatap senang ponakannya yang baik hati itu. Jarang jarang Tetsuna mau membantunya tanpa mengeluarkan ceramah ceramah panjang yang dilontarkan kepadanya.

"Bersyukurlah kali ini aku tidak menceramahimu karena tenggorokanku sedang sakit. Jadi, setelah tenggorokanku sembuh, bersiap siaplah Ojii-sama." Lanjut Tetsuna yang dibalas anggukan lemas pamannya.

"Terus, kali ini kau mau kemana?" Tanya Tetsuna sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Hehe.. paman mau ke Afrika." Jawab Roumi sambil cengengesan.

"Oh, begitu."

 **Blam!**

Pintu tetutup, menyisakan Roumi yang berjalan gontai menjauhi kamar Tetsuna. Dalam hati, dirinya menyesal karena tidak dapat meluangkan waktunya demi keponakan tersayangnya itu.

 **xxx**

Pagi yang cerah menyambut hari pertama Tetsuna masuk Teiko Senior Highschool. Bunga bunga sakura bermekaran disetiap jalanan jalanan menuju sekolah paling terkenal di Jepang tersebut.

Tetsuna sengaja agar tidak diantarkan oleh supirnya karena tidak mau menjadi pusat perhatian. Lagi pula jarak ke sekolah tidaklah jauh.

Tetsuna berjalan diantara kelopak bunga sakura yang berjatuhan sambil membaca novel yang berada ditangannya. Kalau saja bukan karena hawa keberadaannya yang tipis, maka dengan pastinya dirinya akan dikerubungi oleh orang orang yang mencoba berkenalan dengannya atau sekedar manawarkan klub kepadanya.

Dia merasa sangat berterima kasih pada bakatnya yang satu ini, karenanya, Tetsuna tidak menjadi perhatian publik sama sekali. Tetapi tetap saja, beberapa orang pasti dapat menyadarinya dan hal itu membuat orang lain menyadarinya juga.

Demi menjaga identitasnya, Tetsuna mulai memakai kacamata tebal dan mengikat rambutnya rendah di samping kepala. Mengapa tidak memawai wig, make up atau lain lainnya untuk mengubah wajahnya? Jawabannya simpel, malas.

Kakinya melangkah menuju kelas yang akan ditempatinya selama setahun itu.

 **1-A**

Pintu terbuka, memperlihatkan ruang kelas mewah yang masih kosong tersebut. Tetsuna berjalan menuju bangku dideretan paling belakang dan dekat dengan jendela. Dia meletakan tasnya disamping meja, mendudukan dirinya, lalu melanjutkan membaca novel.

Setengah jam berada di kesunyian, akhirnya pintu terbuka menampakan murid murid lainnya. Murid murid terus berdatangan sampai salah seorang murid menyita perhatiannya.

Dengan segera, Tetsuna menutup bukunya dan bergerak menghindari serangan meremukan murid itu.

"KUROKOCCHI!!"

 **Brukh!**

Tubuh murid berambut kuning itu menabrak keras tembok disamping Tetsuna. "Kise-kun, bisakah kau hentikan kebiasaanmu itu?"

Murid dengan nama lengkap Kise Ryouta itu hanya cengengesan dan segera merapikan penampilannya lalu berbalik menghadap Tetsuna. "Hehe.. susah dihilangkan sih.."

Tetsuna mengerjapkan matanya lalu menghela nafas. Dia bangkit lalu menarik Kise keluar kelas. Kise yang tidak mengerti dengan perbuatan Tetsuna merasa kebingungan. "kita mau kemana, Kurokocchi?"

"UKS. Hidungmu berdarah dan pipimu agak lembam karena menabrak dinding tadi." Jawab Tetsuna dengan wajah datarnya.

"Tak apa kok! Hanya segini."

"Itu tak baik. Jika dibiarkan, luka itu akan akan semakin terasa sakit." Kise menangis terharu melihat perlakuan Tetsuna.

Setelah lamanya berjalan, akhirnya mereka sampai di UKS. Karena guru UKS pada saat itu tidak ada, maka Tetsuna sendirilah yang mengobati luka Kise.

 **Di kelas**

Murid murid yang berdatangan segera mencari tempat duduk dan mencoba untuk berkenalan dengan yang lainnya. Tapi, ada satu kelompok yang menyita perhatian mereka, kelompok itu berkepala merah, hijau dan pink.

"Kise belum berangkat ya?" Tanya si rambut hijau.

"Tidak, dia sudah berangkat. Hanya saja, dia sedang keluar." Jawab si rambut merah.

"hee.."

Bisik bisik mulai terdengar. Siapa yang tidak kenal dengan mereka bertiga? Putri dari desainer terkenal Momoi Ayano, Momoi Satsuki. Putra dari pemimpin rumah sakit terbesar nomor satu di jepang, Midorima Shintarou. Dan, calon pemimpin perusahaan terbesar nomor satu di Jepang yang hampir meliputi segala bidang, anak dari Akashi Yuuzurou dan Akashi Seina, Akashi Seijuurou.

"Ne, kenapa orang orang di kelas pada melihat kearah kita?" Tanya si rambut pink-Satsuki-yang tidak biasa menjadi pusat perhatian.

si rambut hijau-Midorima- mendengus tidak peduli. "Abaikan saja, nanodayo."

"Oh ya, Shintarou, barang yang ku minta, sudah kau bawa?" Tanya si rambut merah-Akashi- kepada Midorima.

Midorima mengangguk sambil menunjukan beberapa lembar kertas formulir pendaftaran klub basket. Akashi mengambil kertas tersebut lalu menyerahkannya kepada Satsuki.

"Satsuki, isi kertas ini lalu serahkan kepada klub basket dan kau akan mendaftar sebagai manajer klub basket." Perintah Akashi.

Satsuki menerima kertas tersebut tanpa membantah lalu menyimpannya di tasnya. "Um, akan kulakukan waktu jam istirahat nanti."

"Ki-chan belum kembali juga ya.. apa dia bersama Dai-chan dan Mukkun di kelas sebelah ya?" Tanya Satsuki.

"Entahlah." Balas Midorima.

 **Brak-**

Pintu ruang kelas terbuka, menampakan Kise dan Tetsuna yang berjalan memasuki kelas.

"Ne, kenapa Ki-chan bisa terluka begitu?" Tanya Satsuki.

"Benar juga, nanodayo." Timpal Midorima.

"Begitu kah? Aku malah lebih penasaran dengan orang yang berada di sampingnya." Ujar Akashi.

"Eh, apa kau katakan Akashi? Bukankah dia hanya sendirian, nanodayo."

"Sou! Sou!"

Akashi melirik kedua temannya lalu kembali memperhatikan Tetsuna yang berjalan sambil menundukan kepalanya sehingga wajahnya tidak keliatan dengan jelas.

Midorima dan Satsuki mulai mencari keberadaan yang di sebutkan oleh ketua mereka di samping Kise, dan seketika bola mata mereka melebar begitu melihat sosok di samping Kise.

'SEJAK KAPAN DIA ADA DI SITU!?'

Kise yang menyadari keberadaan teman temannya segera menghampiri, sedangkan Tetsuna kembali duduk dan melanjutkan kegiatan membacanya.

"Oi! Minna~"

"Kau berisik, nanodayo."

"Eeh? Kau kejam Midorimacchi. Tidakkah kau kangen denganku selama liburan?" Dengan lebaynya Kise bertanya.

"Berhenti berkata hal yang menjijikan, nanodayo!"

"Ma~ ma~ ngomong ngomong, siapa yang berjalan denganmu tadi?" Tanya Satsuki.

"Ooh, namanya Kuroko Tetsuna. Aku pernah sekelas dengannya waktu smp." Jawab Kise dengan senyum lebar.

Akashi mematung. Rasanya ia pernah mendengar nama ini.

"Hee.." respon Satsuki dan Midorima.

"Lalu! Lalu! Kurokocchi itu orangnya sangat jenius! Pintar di segala hal! Aku bahkan tidak pernah melihatnya tampak kesusahan! Dia sangat baik hati, perhatian- um.. mungkin.."

"Tapi, hawa keberadaannya sangat tipis ya? Aku dan Midorin saja awalnya tidak menyadarinya, hanya Akashi-kun saja." Ujar Satsuki heran.

"Dia memang memiliki hawa keberadaan yang tipis. Katanya sih, dari lahir."

"he.. tapi kenapa Ki-chan bisa menyadarinya?"

"habis, aku pikir dia murid pindahan. Aku kan tidak menyadarinya waktu awal sekolah." jawaban polos Kise membuat mereka swetdrop.

"tapi.. selama aku bersamanya, aku tidak pernah melihatnya berekspresi."

"Apa maksudmu, nanodayo??"

"waktu aku menjahilinya, dia tidak marah. Waktu aku bercanda dengannya, dia tidak pernah tertawa atau tersenyum. Dia tidak menangis, dia tidak mengeluh. Dia seperti.. boneka." Kise melirik sendu kearah Tetsuna.

"Sonna..." Satsuki menutup mulutnya dengan satu tangan, matanya berkilau ingin mengeluarkan air mata, padahal reaksi yang lainnya biasa biasa saja. Salahkan sifatnya yang mudah terbawa suasana itu!

Mereka hanya terdiam sampai Satsuki tiba tiba berdiri lalu menghampiri meja Tetsuna dan memeluknya dengan erat sambil menangis.

Tetsuna kelabakan mendapati teman sekelasnya tiba tiba memeluknya sambil menangis. "Ano... ada apa?" Tanya Tetsuna dengan sopan.

Satsuki mengangkat kepalanya. Kedua mata mereka bertemu. Sadar akan sesuatu, Tetsuna segera menundukan wajahnya.

"K-kau melihatnya?" Tanya Tetsuna pelan.

"Eh?"

"Wajahku."

"Iya, aku melihatnya kok. Aku tidak tau kalau kau itu sangat can-" belum sempat Satsuki menyelesaikan kalimatnya, mulutnya sudah dibekap.

"Tolong rahasiakan. Jangan bicarakan wajahku." Pinta Tetsuna dengan datar lalu melepaskan tangannya dari mulut Satsuki. Satsuki mengerjapkan matanya matanya bingung, kesedihannya hilang seketika. "Iya.."

"Lalu, kau kenapa?" Tanya Tetsuna sambil sedikit mendongakan kepalanya.

Satsuki yang mengingat tujuannya kemari segera memegang kedua tangan Tetsuna dan menatap dengan serius."Na-namaku Momoi Satsuki! Mari berteman!"

"Hah?" Bahkan orang orang dikelaspun menatap aneh Satsuki yang tiba tiba saja berbicara seperti itu termasuk teman temannya.

"Aku sangat ingin berteman denganmu! Boleh ya? Ya? Ya?" Satsuki menatap dengan penuh harap.

Tetsuna menatap datar teman sekelasnya yang em.. sedikit aneh? "Boleh kok." Tetsuna segera berdiri, kedua tangannya memegang novel di depan.

"Namaku Kuroko Tetsuna, salam kenal, Momoi-san." Ucap Tetsuna dengan sopan sambil membungkukan badannya 45 derajat.

Satsuki mengerjapkan matanya lalu tertawa pelan. "Kau tak perlu formal seperti itu! Panggil saja aku Satsuki dan aku akan memanggilmu Tetsu-chan! Oke?"

"Baik, Satsuki-san."

Satsuki cemberut. "Tidak pakai suffik 'san'!"

"Kalau begitu, Satsuki-chan?" Tanya Tetsuna sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

Satsuki yang melihat keimutan Tetsuna itu segera memeluk Tetsuna dengan erat. "Ukh.. se-sak Satsuki-chan.."

"Hehe.. maaf.. maaf.."

"Oh ya, akan ku kenalkan teman temanku pada mu." Satsuki menarik Tetsuna dan membawanya menuju teman temannya.

"Minna! Aku membawanya kesini. Nah, Tetsu-chan, perkenalkan yang berkacamata namanya Midorima Shintarou dan yang berambut merah namanya Akashi Seijuurou. Kau sudah kenal Ki-cha- maksudku Kise-kun kan?" Tetsuna mengangguk sopan.

"Hai', Kuroko Tetsuna desu. Yoroshiku Onegaishimasu, Midorima-san, Akashi-san." Ucap Tetsuna sambil kembali membungkukan badannya.

"Salam kenal. Dan, tak perlu seformal itu." Balas Midorima.

"Hai', Midorima-kun."

'Datar.' Batin Midorima.

Kini heterocrome bertemu dengan aquamarine. Namun, Tetsuna segera menundukan wajahnya.

Akashi yang melihatnya tanpa sadar mengangkat tangannya, memegang dagu Tetsuna lalu menariknya keatas sehingga kini wajah Tetsuna terlihat dengan jelas.

Sadar bahwa wajahnya kini terlihat, Tetsuna reflek menepis tangan Akashi dan mundur beberapa langkah. Akashi dan yang lainnya mengerjapkan matanya. Sadar akan tindakannya, Tetsuna segera membungkuk minta maaf.

"Maaf, itu reflek."

'Datar banget!'

"Ah, tidak apa apa, aku juga maaf." Ucap Akashi sambil tersenyum. Tetsuna mungkin tidak mengerti arti dari senyuman Akashi, tapi yang sudah mengenal akashi sejak lama pasti tau.

'Dia marah karena ditentang!' Batin Midorima, Satsuki, dan Kise yang bergidik ngeri.

 **Brak-**

Pintu terbuka, menampakan seorang guru yang memasuki kelas. Seluruh murid segera menempati tempat duduknya masing masing.

"Selamat pagi, saya adalah wali kelas kalian. Nama saya Hayasaka Meiko. Salam kenal." Guru perempuan tersebut tersenyum dan sedikit membungkukan badannya kearah murid muridnya.

"Sebelumnya, saya ada panggilan kepada Kuroko Tetsuna-san. Kuroko-san?" Tanya Hayasaka sensei.

Tetsuna yang mendengar namanya di sebut, segera mengangkat tangannya, "Hai' " lalu berdiri dan maju kedepan.

Hayasaka sensei kaget saat mendapati Tetsuna yang sudah ada di depannya. "Ba-baiklah, kau pergilah menuju ruang kepala sekolah. Kau tau jalannya kan?"

"Hai', saya tau. Kalau begitu, permisi." Tetsuna membungkuk hormat kepada gurunya sebelum melenggang pergi.

"Sekarang, kelas di mulai." Ucap Sensei mengawali kelasnya.

"Psst! Ki-chan! O~i!" Bisik Satsuki kepada Kise yang duduk di sampingnya.

Merasa ada yang memanggil, Kise menengok kesamping. "Ada apa, Momocchi?"

"Kau tau kenapa Tetsu-chan dipanggil?"

Kise mengedikan bahunya. "Entahlah, waktu SMP dia juga pernah dipanggil saat hari pertama sekolah."

"Sou ka.." Satsuki mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan dan mulai menyimak wali kelasnya yang sudah mengoceh di depan kelas.

 **xxx**

 **Teng! Teng! Teng!**

Bel tanda pulang sekolah berbunyi dan para guru pun keluar dari kelas disusul murid muridnya.

"Ugh.. aku tidak menyangka hari pertama sekolah terasa sangat membosankan. Para guru dari tadi tidak berhenti mengoceh. Haahhh..." Kise meregangkan tubuhnya lalu mendesah lelah.

"Benar juga ya.. Tetsu-chan juga belum kembali kembali. Apa perlu ku jemput ya?" Ujar Satsuki yang mengkhawatirkan teman barunya.

"Sebaiknya tidak usah." Ujar Akashi.

"Eh? Kenapa?"

"Dia sedang mengurus sesuatu yang penting dan sebaiknya kita tidak mengganggunya. Lagi pula mungkin dia sudah pulang." Jelas Akashi yang sedang berkemas lalu berjalan keluar sekolah menuju supir pribadinya yang sudah menunggunya.

"Tumben sekali Akashicchi peduli dengan orang yang baru dikenalinya." Heran Kise diikuti anggukan dari Satsuki.

Sedangkan Midorima hanya menatap punggung Akashi yang menjauh dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

'Apa yang sedang kau rencanakan, Akashi?'

 **xxx**

 **Sret- Sret- Sret-**

Di sebuah ruangan berukuran besar dan mewah, terlihat surai biru yang sangat berantakan tengah mengurusi tumpukan tumpukan dokumen. Membaca, menulis, lalu menanda tangani, kegiatan yang dia lakukan berulang kali sampai membuat penampilannya berantakan. Matanya melirik kearah jam berukuran besar itu.

07.00 malam.

Helaan nafas terus meluncur dari mulutnya. Salah satu tangannya yang bebas, ia gunakan sebagai penopang kepalanya sambil sesekali menarik narik rambutnya karena stres dan lelah.

"Dasar Ojii-sama ku itu.. aku tidak tau kalau ia akan berangkat hari ini. Kalau pulang awas saja." Segala umpatan meluncurkan dengan mulus tanpa hambatan. Yap, sosok yang sedari tadi bekerja adalah Tetsuna yang selalu mengeluarkan umpatannya.

Setelah Tetsuna dipanggil ke ruang kepala sekolah, ia diberitahukan untuk segera pulang oleh pamannya yang menitipkan pesannya kepada kepala sekolah.

Lagi pula kenapa harus menitip pesan ke kepala sekolah? Apakah pamannya saking lupanya dengan barang canggih bernama handphone?

Jawabannya mudah, sudah pasti Roumi tidak berani berbicara dengannya. Kadang kadang Tetsuna meragukan usia pamannya, karena selain terlihat muda, sifat kekanak kanakan Roumi sering membuat Tetsuna memijat kepala.

Dengan terpaksa, Tetsuna harus izin di hari pertama sekolahnya. Setibanya di rumah, ia mendapati ruangan yang biasanya digunakan untuk bekerja kini penuh dengan tumpukan tumpukan dokumen yang harus di periksa hari ini.

Sebenarnya pamannya berpesan agar pelan pelan saja dalam mengerjakannya. Akan tetapi bukan Kuroko Tetsuna namanya kalau membiarkan berkas berkas itu terlantar diruang kerjanya begitu saja.

Maka dari itu, Tetsuna berupaya untuk menyelesaikan semuanya hari ini.

Para maid dan butler yang bekerja dirumahnya sesekali menengok untuk memastikan kondisi majikan tersayang mereka.

Walaupun terkesan datar, Tetsuna tidak pernah menyusahkan para pembantu di rumahnya seperti bersikap sombong, menganiyaya, merendahkan atau lainnya. Malahan ia sering membantu para maid dan butlernya dikala sedang senggang, dan para pembantunya sering kelabakan saat mendapati majikannya yang terlihat kotor karena membantu memelihara taman atau ikut membersihkan rumahnya. Bahkan tak jarang Tetsuna memasak sendiri saat ingin mengemil atau lapar.

 **Tok! Tok! Tok!**

Pintu diketuk dari luar, menandakan ada seseorang yang ingin masuk kedalam ruang kerjanya. Tanpa menoleh, Tetsuna segera berucap 'masuk' dan saat pintu terbuka, seorang maid yang usianya sekitar 40-an masuk dengan membawa cemilan serta minuman yang sebelumnya diminta oleh Tetsuna dan meletakannya di meja Tetsuna.

"Ojou-sama, ini pesanan anda."

"Hm.." Tetsuna membalasnya dengan sebuah deheman, matanya masih fokus dengan berkas di tangannya.

"Ojou-sama, tidakkah anda terlalu memaksakan diri?" Tanya maidnya khawatir.

Tetsuna kini menatap maidnya dengan tatapan datar lalu melanjutkan kembali kegiatannya. "Tidak juga, aku hanya tidak mau melihat tumpukan pekerjaan yang menunggu untuk dikerjakan di ruang kerjaku."

"Tapi, Ojou-sama, kalau begitu kondisi tubuh anda akan-"

"Runya, aku bilang tidak. Lagi pula aku sudah minum obat."

Maid yang telah melayani keluarga Kuroko bahkan sebelum Tetsuna lahir itu hanya menghela nafas melihat tingkah nona mudanya itu.

"Ngomong ngomong, bagaimana kondisi Obaa-sama?" Tanya Tetsuna.

"Ruira-sama sedang bersantai di taman. Kondisinya stabil saat ini. Tapi, dia mengkhawatirkan Ojou-sama yang sama sekali tidak menjenguknya seharian ini." Jelas Runya dengan tampang khawatir.

Tetsuna menghela nafas, lalu menatap Runya. "Baiklah, tolong sampaikan kepada Obaa-sama kalau aku tidak bisa bertemu dengannya hari ini. Dan, Runya, maukah kau menjadi teman mengobrolnya untuk hari ini? Aku benar benar sibuk saat ini. Oh ya, satu lagi, panggil aku dengan namaku. Mengerti?"

Ingin menentang, tapi sadar kalau itu percuma. Nonanya ini memang keras kepala. "Wakarimashita. Kalau begitu, saya permisi." Runya membungkuk hormat kepada Tetsuna lalu melenggang pergi.

"Sepertinya aku hari ini aku akan lembur."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**


	2. Party

**Riiiingg! Ririiing! Riririiiing!**

Tetsuna mengangkat tangannya lalu mematikan benda yang sedari tadi berbunyi dan mengusik tidur nyenyaknya.

 **06.00**

Tetsuna mengambil posisi duduk lalu meregangkan tubuhnya yang terasa pegal. Jujur saja, Tetsuna masih merasa lelah dan penat akibat melakukan pekerjaan dari pagi sampai malam. Bahkan dibawah matanya terdapat kantung mata berwarna hitam.

Tetsuna segera bangkit dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi dan bersiap pergi ke sekolah.

Selesai bersiap siap, Tetsuna segera pergi menuju ruang sarapan.

Di meja sudah terdapat beberapa makanan yang disiapkan oleh para maidnya. Salah satu butler menarik kursi dan mempersilahkan majikannya untuk duduk.

Sepi. Satu kata yang menggambarkan keadaan ruang makan tersebut. Biasanya pamannya lah yang akan menemaninya sarapan, tapi saat ini dia sedang pergi keluar dan neneknya belum bangun di jam segini.

Tetsuna menghela nafas samar sebelum salah satu maidnya maju dan berbicara dengannya.

"Ojou-sama?"

Tetsuna mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap datar maid yang berumur 3 tahun lebih tua darinya itu. "Hm?"

"Apa anda baik baik saja? Wajah anda terlihat pucat, dan sepertinya anda tidak nafsu makan." Maidnya memandang khawatir.

Tetsuna mengerjapkan matanya lalu segera mengalihkan matanya menatap sarapannya yang bahkan belum habis seperempat.

"Aku baik baik saja. Hanya sedikit lelah."

"Kalau begitu, sebaiknya hari ini anda tidak perlu masuk sekolah saja."

"Tenang saja, Mika. Aku baik baik saja. Aku tidak mau izin lagi."

"Tapi..." Maid yang bernama Mika itu menatap majikannya ragu.

Tetsuna bangkit dan meraih tasnya lalu berjalan menuju pintu keluar. "Aku berangkat."

"Ah, Ojou-sama!"

 **Brak!**

Tetsuna tidak menghiraukan panggilan Mika. Bohong kalau Tetsuna menjawab bahwa ia baik baik saja. Kekurangan tidur dan tidur dalam keadaan masih memakai seragam, apalagi dengan AC yang masih menyala membuat dirinya terserang demam.

 **xxx**

Nafas Tetsuna terengah engah. Bulir keringat menetes di pelipisnya. Ia tidak menyangka berjalan dari rumah ke sekolahnya akan menguras banyak tenaga.

Matanya melirik murid murid yang pada berdatangan. Tetsuna melebarkan matanya. Kali ini perutnya mulai bergejolak ingin memuntahkan isinya.

Tetsuna segera mempercepat larinya menuju toilet. Pintu dibukanya dengan keras dan untungnya tidak ada murid didalamnya sehingga tidak ada yang kaget dengan aksi Tetsuna.

Tetsuna segera memuntahkan isi perutnya di wastafel. Kacamata tebalnya diletakan di samping wastafel, dan tangannya bergerak membuka keran lalu mulai membasuh mukanya. Tetsuna menatap pantulan dirinya dikaca.

Wajah Tetsuna memerah, pandangannya sayu dan nafasnya terengah. Tetsuna mengambil sapu tangannya lalu mulai mengelap wajahnya yang basah.

Badan Tetsuna menggigil merasakan panas dingin yang menjalar diseluruh tubuhnya. Pusing dikepalanya semakin menjadi jadi. Tepat setelah pintu toilet terbuka, Tetsuna kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh pingsan.

Siswi yang membuka pintu tadi menatap tidak percaya. Baru dia menyadari kejadian didepannya, kakinya berlari mendekati Tetsuna.

"TETSU-CHAN!!"

 **xxx**

"Nghh.." lenguhan lolos dari bibir mungil Tetsuna. Hidungnya mencium bau obat obatan yang dibencinya.

Tanpa bertanya pun Tetsuna tau ini dimana. Tetsuna mengutuk tubuh lemahnya, karena hal itu, ia harus berakhir di tempat ini dengan mudahnya.

Baru saja dia ingin mengambil posisi duduk, sebuah suara menyapa indra pendengarannya. Dan sekali lagi tubuhnya merasakan tubrukan yang dapat meremukan tulangnya.

"Tetsu-chan!! Kau sudah sadar!? Kau baik baik saja? Ada yang sakit? Kau ingin sesuatu? Apa perlu kupanggilkan sensei!?" Pertanyaan beruntun dikeluarkan oleh Satsuki bahkan Tetsuna tidak sempat membalasnya.

"Ugh.. Sa-satsuki-chan.. se-sesak.."

"Oh, maaf!" Satsuki segera melepaskan pelukannya dari Tetsuna yang hampir saja kehabisan nafas.

Pelukan Satsuki memang sebelas duabelas dengan pelukannya Kise. Tetsuna menghela nafas lega.

"Ne, Tetsu-chan, apa kau masih merasa sakit?" Tanya Satsuki khawatir.

Tetsuna menatap datar Satsuki, tapi pandangan matanya melembut. Entah kenapa ia suka temannya mengkhawatirkannya. "Aku baik baik saja, Satsuki-chan. Demamku juga sudah turun." Jelas Tetsuna dengan tenang.

Satsuki mengerjapkan matanya. Walaupun tidak terlihat dengan jelas, Satsuki berani sumpah kalau Tetsuna sedang tersenyum, dan entah kenapa itu membuat Satsuki merasa senang.

Satsuki mengembangkan senyum manisnya. Dia ingin membuat Tetsuna terus tersenyum.

Ia kembali memeluk Tetsuna, tapi kali ini lebih lembut. Itu membuat Tetsuna merasakan sebuah perasaan hangat untuk pertama kalinya, dan Tetsuna tidak membencinya.

Tetsuna pernah bertanya tanya, mengapa ada kata teman dan sahabat? Bukankah dua hal itu adalah hal yang sama? tapi, sekarang Tetsuna mengerti. Inilah namanya sahabat. Hubungan yang lebih spesial dari teman. Dan itu adalah Momoi Satsuki.

 **xxx**

"Hei, Tetsu-chan, apa benar tidak apa apa?" Tanya Satsuki yang entah keberapa kali.

"Aku bilang tidak apa Satsuki-chan. Bisakah kau berhenti bertanya?"

Keduanya kini tengah berjalan menuju kelas mereka. Saat ini sudah masuk periode ke lima. Dan Tetsuna sudah melewatkan empat jam pelajaran.

Pintu dibuka dan Tetsuna mengucapkan kata permisi. Seluruh perhatian kelas tertuju pada Tetsuna dan Satsuki.

"Oh, kau sudah baikan, Kuroko-san?" Tanya guru yang tengah mengajar dikelas.

"Hai', kondisi saya sudah membaik. Saya sudah bisa mengikuti pelajaran." Tetsuna berucap sopan dengan gestur tubuh yang anggun. Di belakang Tetsuna, Satsuki hanya diam menatap Tetsuna.

Kadang Satsuki berpikir kalau Tetsuna itu selalu bersikap anggun di setiap tindakannya. Dan ternyata hal itu memang benar. Tetsuna selalu bersikap layaknya seorang tuan putri.

Tingkahnya tidak pernah mencoreng namanya keluarganya, selalu tenang seperti orang bermartabat tinggi.

Dan berbicara tentang keluarga Tetsuna, pernah sekali ia bertanya kepada Kise tentang keluarga Kuroko tapi yang ditanya malah balas tidak tau.

Keduanya berjalan masuk dan menempati bangku masing masing. Pelajaran kembali berlanjut.

"Psst! Psst! Midorin!" Bisik Satsuki.

Midorima yang duduk di depan Satsuki menoleh kebelakang. Belum sempat bertanya, ia malah disodori sebuah kertas dari Satsuki.

 _Kau tau tentang keluarganya Tetsu-chan?_

Midorima menatap bingung, lalu membalas pesan Satsuki di kertas itu lalu melemparnya ke belakang tanpa menoleh.

Kertas itu jatuh tepat di depan Satsuki. Dengan segera, Satsuki membuka kertas itu.

 _Tidak. Lagi pula, kenapa kau tidak tanya orangnya sendiri?_

Satsuki mendengus kesal lalu membalas pesan dan memberikannya ke Midorima.

 _Kalau bisa untuk apa aku bertanya padamu, Midorin? Masalahnya aku takut menyinggungnya. Dan sepertinya Tetsu-chan itu berasal dari keluarga yang berada. Aku mana mungkin bertanya hal seperti itu.. aku kan baru berteman dengannya._

 _'Bukannya kau juga berasal dari keluarga yang berada?'_ Batin Midorima.

 _Kalau begitu, kenapa tidak memanfaatkan teknologi canggih yang bernama internet?_

Satsuki mengerjapkan matanya.

 _Oiya ya.. hehe.. makasih, Midorin!_

Midorima hanya menggeleng geleng melihat tingkah teman sekaligus manajer basketnya.

 **xxx**

 **teng! teng! teng!**

Bel tanda sekolah usai berbunyi dan disambut gembira oleh murid murid yang lelah belajar.

Tetapi, tak semua murid beranggapan seperti itu. Contohnya Kuroko Tetsuna yang sudah selesai mengemasi barang barangnya. Bagi Tetsuna, berada di rumah atau sekolah terasa sama saja, tapi bedanya disekolah lebih ramai.

Satsuki yang juga baru selesai mengemas barang, berniat pergi ke gym dikejutkan karena tiba tiba saja Tetsuna berlari keluar kelas setelah melihat keluar jendela. Akashi, Midorima dan Kise? Sudah pergi duluan. Begitu pula dua temannya yang berada dikelas sebelah.

Merasa aneh dengan sikap Tetsuna, Satsuki pun berjalan ke jendela dan melihat keluar. Dia melihat Tetsuna yang sudah sampai di halaman sekolah dalam keadaan masih berlari.

 _Wow.. cepat sekali!'_

Tetsuna berlari menuju salah satu mobil hitam mewah yang terparkir diluar sekolah. Terlihat Tetsuna sedang mengomeli supir mobil itu, lalu dengan cepat Tetsuna naik mobil disusul oleh si supir. Satsuki yang saat itu tambah bingung tentang temannya segera mengedikan bahu acuh lalu berjalan keluar kelas.

 _Toh, ada internet. Nanti sampai dirumah, langsung nyari ah~'_

 **xxx**

Tetsuna menatap kesal-walau masih terkesan datar- supir pribadinya. Saat ini ia sedang dalam perjalanan pulang.

"Jadi, kenapa kau menjemputku ke sekolah? Kau tidak mungkin hanya beralasan bahwa aku sedang sakit, kan?"

Si supir langsung menengok ke belakang. "Jadi benar no-"

" **Jawab. Aku.** "

Si supir berkeringat dingin lalu kembali menatap kedepan. "Sebenarnya.. anda mendapatkan undangan pesta dari salah satu rekan anda."

"Lagi?"

"Hai' "

Tetsuna menghela nafas lalu merogoh tasnya. Diambilnya Handphone bermerek terkenal. Dia mencari sebuah nomor lalu menelponnya.

"Ah, moshi moshi? Ojii-sama? Berapa lama lagi kau ada di sana? Eh, selama itu? Aku mendapatkan undangan lagi. Bisakah kau pulang dan menghadirinya untukku? Kenapa? Huff.. baiklah, baiklah, ku tutup."

Perkataan pamannya terngiang di kepalanya.

 _"Sesekali pergilah menyapa rekan rekanmu. Tak baik jika kau selalu memintaku untuk menghadiri acara seperti itu. Anggap saja ini adalah salah satu pembelajaranmu dalam mengurus perusahaan."_

Ck. Kenapa hanya disaat seperti ini pamannya berubah menjadi bijak?

"Hahh.. Takeda-san, kapan acara itu di mulai?" Tanya Tetsuna.

"Acaranya dimulai malam ini-tepatnya jam 9 malam." Jawab supir bernama Takeda itu.

Mata Tetsuna sedikit menyipit. "Kenapa mendadak sekali?"

"Entahlah, saya tidak tahu."

"Siapa yang mengadakan acaranya?" Tanya Tetsuna hati hati.

"Kalau tidak salah.. Akashi Group."

 **Deg!**

 _'Dari sekian banyaknya, kenapa harus mereka? Dalam rangka apa perayaan ini?'_

"Ah, kita sudah sampai."

Tetsuna segera turun dan masuk kedalam mansion besarnya. Di dalam, terlihat Runya beserta para maid dan butler yang tengah berdiri rapi menyambutnya.

"Okaerinasai, Ojou-sama."

"Hm, Tadaima. Segera siapkan pakaianku untuk malam ini. Usahakan jangan terlalu mencolok." Perintah Tetsuna dan segera di patuhi oleh maid maidnya.

Tetsuna menoleh kearah salah satu butlernya yang bertugas mencatat jadwalnya. "Hayaka-san, dalam rangka apa pesta kali ini?"

Hayaka membuka buku jadwal nona mudanya. "Pesta kali ini di selenggarakan untuk merayakan ulang tahun calon pewaris mereka yang ke 16."

"Baiklah, tolong siapkan hadiah yang ku pilih untuk anak mereka nanti."

"Hai', Kashikomaerimashita." Dan Hayaka pun segera melaksanakan perintah.

Kini Tetsuna berjalan menuju kamarnya untuk bersiap siap. Dibukanya pintu kamar mandi lalu segera membersihkan tubuhnya.

Usai mandi, Tetsuna berendam di kolam khusus untuk berendam air panas. Wangi dari kelopak bunga mawar masuk ke penciumannya, menambah rasa rileks pada tubuhnya.

Jujur saja Tetsuna tidak ingin menghadiri acara itu. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Tetsuna tidak mempunyai pilihan lain. Kalau tidak menghadiri acara itu, mau di taruh kemana harga diri Kuroko Group? Apalagi keluarga Akashi itu sangat susah untuk dikelabui.

Tetsuna berendam selama setengah jam. Tangannya mengambil handuk lalu melilitkannya ke tubuhnya.

Keluar dari kamar mandi, Tetsuna mendapati para maidnya yang sudah selesai bersiap kini tengah menatap majikannya dengan mata berbinar.

Bagaimana tidak? Jarang jarang sekali mereka bisa mendandani dan melihat majikan mereka dalam balutan gaun yang indah.

Sayang sekali Tetsuna tidak menyadari niat para pelayannya. Dan di mulailah pekerjaan mereka untuk mendandani majikan mereka.

 **xxx**

Tetsuna tengah menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin dengan tatapan datarnya. "Hei, bukankah sudah ku bilang agar tidak terlalu mencolok?"

Di cermin, terlihat ia tengah mengenakan gaun berwarna biru muda yang panjangnya hingga mata kaki, dengan renda dimana mana. Bagian pundaknya di perlihatkan dan di lehernya diikatkan pita kecil berwarna biru tua. Lengan gaunnya mencapai pergelangan tangan.

Rambutnya dibiarkan tergerai dengan jepitan sederhana berbentuk bunga melati berwarna putih. Wajahnya hanya di poles sedikit dengan di tambahi lipstic berwarna pink dan sedikit blush on di kedua pipinya, karena wajahnya sudah putih dan lembut, maka tidak perlu lagi menggunakan bedak.

Di telinganya di pasang anting berbentuk kristal dengan warna perak. Corak pada gaunnya didominasi oleh mawar mawar putih. Serta high heels dengan tinggi 5 cm berwarna putih yang terbuat dari kaca, tak lupa juga ukiran ukiran bunga mawar yang menambah kesan indah. Dapat di bayangkan penampilan Tetsuna saat ini. Sangat Cantik.

"Tapi, itu batasan kami.. kami tidak mengerti gaun seperti apa yang menurut anda tidak mencolok." Ujar salah satu maidnya yang jelas sekali itu hanyalah sebuah alasan belaka.

Baru saja Tetsuna ingin berkata, tapi tiba tiba Runya maju dan berbicara. "Sudahlah Ojou-sama, sudah telat untuk mengubahnya lagi. Sekarang sudah jam setengah sembilan. Sudah waktunya anda untuk berangkat."

Dengan berat hati, Tetsuna mengambil dompetnya lalu pergi keluar ruangan, dan tanpa disadarinya, para maidnya tengah bertos ria di kamarnya.

 **xxx**

Kini Tetsuna sudah sampai di pesta keluarga Akashi. Kediamannya cukup mewah, tapi masih lebih kecil dari kediamannya, karena kediaman keluarga Akashi yang sebenarnya berada di Kyoto. Kediaman Akashi di Tokyo adalah kediaman bergaya eropa klasik abad pertengahan.

Tetsuna berjalan masuk dengan anggun diikuti salah satu butler terbaiknya, Hayaka. Tetsuna menunjukan kartu undangan kepada petugas, lalu dia di persilahkan masuk oleh petugas itu.

Tak lupa, Tetsuna diberikan topeng oleh salah satu resepsionis di pintu masuk karena ini adalah pesta topeng, dan itu membuat Tetsuna sedikit lega. Lalu, Tetsuna digiring menuju aula utama, sedangkan Hayaka menghilang entah kemana.

Di aula utama, terlihat banyaknya tamu undangan yang turut meriahkan pesta. Beberapa pasangan mulai berdansa dengan musik waltz sebagai iramanya. Dan beberapa diantara mereka sedang mencicipi makanan yang disajikan.

Ia di sambut oleh oleh beberapa kerabat keluarga Akashi dan juga orang tua dari Akashi Seijuurou.

Tentu ia tau tentang orang tua Akashi. Hanya saja, ia tidak pernah bertemu secara langsung dengan mereka.

Tetsuna membungkuk sopan di hadapan kedua orang tua Akashi, gaunnya sedikit di tarik dengan satu tangan agar tidak menyentuh lantai.

"Selamat malam, saya perwakilan dari keluarga Kuroko, Kuroko Tetsuna desu. Malam ini, saya turut merayakan ulang tahun dari anak anda, Akashi Seijuurou-san." Tetsuna kembali memposisikan tubuhnya berdiri tegak nan anggun. Bibirnya di usahakan untuk tersenyum, walau tipis.

"Oh? kau pewaris dari Kuroko Group bukan? Kami sangat berterima kasih karena mau menghadiri acara ini." Sambut Yuuzurou ramah kepada Tetsuna.

Tetsuna masih tersenyum sangat tipis. "Ie.. Sebaliknya, saya merasa terhormat karena bersedia mengundang kami. Namun, saya mohon maaf karena hanya saya yang bisa menghadiri pesta ulang tahun anak anda sekalian." Disamping sang suami, sang istri tersenyum senang.

"Tidak apa. Ngomong ngomong, apa yang kau hadiahkan untuk putra kami?" Tanya Seina.

Tetsuna kini meletakan tangan kanannya di dadanya. "Saya mendengar bahwa putra anda sangat gemar membaca. Jadi, saya menghadiahkan beberapa buku yang dibuat oleh seorang penulis terkenal, jujur saja buku ini sangat langka, jumlahnya pun hanya satu dan mungkin putra anda akan menyukainya."

Seina mengerjapkan matanya lalu tertawa kecil. "Sejauh ini, yang ku tau bahwa kebanyakan tamu undangan menghadiahkan mobil bermerek, emas, permata, dan lainnya. Tapi baru kali ini aku melihat seseorang menghadiahkan putraku dengan buku. Haha.." Sedangkan si suami hanya menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah sang istri.

Tetsuna yang mendengarkan perkataan Seina memiringkan kepalanya bingung. "Apa itu tidak sesuai sesuai dengan keinginan anak anda?"

"Tidak, aku yakin dia akan merasa senang. Terima kasih. Lagi pula, apa kau yakin? buku yang sangat langka kau bilang? dan itu hanya ada satu."

Tetsuna mengerjapkan matanya lalu kembali tersenyum kecil, hanya saja kali ini lebih jelas. "Buku buku itu bukan dilihat dari jumlahnya, tapi dilihat dari pesan dan kegunaannya yang ada di dalamnya. Lagi pula, saya sudah membacanya berulang kali. Jadi, saya sangat yakin."

Seina tersenyum lembut kepada Tetsuna. Ia pikir, pewaris dari Kuroko Corp adalah seorang yang tamak seperti lainnya. Tapi, ternyata ia salah. Kuroko Tetsuna memiliki hati yang mulia.

"Kau sangat baik hati. Oh ya, pesta kali ini bukan hanya untuk merayakan ulang tahun anak kami saja lho.. Tapi juga untuk mencarikan pasangan untuknya. Tapi.. kurasa itu sudah tidak perlu."

Tetsuna kembali memiringkan kepalanya. "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Karena aku sudah menemukannya." Yuuzurou yang sedang menyeruput kopinya dengan penuh wibawa tiba tiba tersedak begitu mendengar perkataan istrinya, ia tau apa yang sedang istrinya pikirkan.

"Benarkah? Siapa?" Tanya Tetsuna penasaran.

Seina menunjuk Tetsuna, sedangkan yang di tunjuk malah menengok kebelakang, tapi tidak ada siapa siapa di belakangnya. Itu berarti..

"Maukah kau menjadi pasangan anakku?"

Tetsuna tersedak air liurnya sendiri. "Uhuk! Uhuk! Ma-maaf.." Tetsuna menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kanan.

"Tidak, tidak apa kok."

Selesai membenarkan imagenya, Tetsuna langsung menatap Seina. "Maaf, tapi.. saat ini saya belum ingin memiliki pasangan."

Seina menghela nafas kecewa. "Benar juga ya... memang harus di dasari cinta juga.."

 _Cinta, ya?'_

"Sudahlah Seina, kau tidak boleh bersikap seperti itu. Maaf, Kuroko-san, kau boleh pergi sekarang. Nikmatilah pestanya." Ujar Yuuzurou.

"Hai', Arigatou gozaimasu." Tetsuna kembali membungkuk hormat sebelum melangkah pergi.

"Seperti yang di harapkan dari putrinya rumi-chan."

 **xxx**

Bosan. Itulah yang dirasakan Tetsuna saat ini. Dia memang tidak terbiasa dengan pesta. Sudah berapa kali para pemuda mengajaknya berdansa, tapi ia tolak dengan halus. Entah kenapa bakatnya tidak berfungsi di saat saat seperti ini.

Ingin sekali ia pulang, tapi ia juga merasa tidak enak dengan keluarga Akashi, karena ia baru saja sampai di sini. Sesuai dengan yang di ajarkan oleh neneknya dulu, bahwa tata krama itu sangat penting.

Tetsuna berjalan menuju tempat minuman dan mengambil segelas jus. Bagaimanapun, Tetsuna masih dibawah umur untuk meminum wine.

Tetsuna melihat orang orang berdansa sambil sesekali menyesap jus, sebelum akhirnya sebuah suara yang sangat di kenalnya terdengar. Tetsuna berbalik kebelakang, melihat orang yang tadinya memanggilnya.

Mata Tetsuna seketika sedikit melebar. Di depannya, Akashi Seijuurou tengah tersenyum kepadanya dengan tangan yang terulur ke arahnya.

"Shall we dance?"

Nafas Tetsuna tercekat. Ia malah bertemu dengan bintang utama acara ini. Ingin menolak, tapi kini ia menjadi pusat perhatian orang orang termasuk kedua orang tua Akashi yang tengah tersenyum jahil(cuma Seina).

Dengan ragu, Tetsuna membalas uluran tangan Akashi. Pelan pelan, Akashi menuntun Tetsuna menuju lantai dansa. Mereka terus berdansa dalam diam, sampai keduanya mencapai bagian tengah lantai dansa.

Para tamu yang tadinya ikut berdansa, entah sejak kapan mulai menyingkir dan menonton pertunjukan dansa Akashi dan Tetsuna dangan wajah terkagum kagum.

Kini keduanya menjadi pusat perhatian. Tetsuna yang merasa tidak nyaman, berusaha mengalihkan tatapannya agar tidak tertangkap oleh manik heterocrome itu.

Tetsuna mencoba menenangkan dirinya. Lagi pula ia sudah memakai topeng, jadi, pastinya Akashi belum mengetahui identitasnya.

"Kau sangat pandai berdansa ya? Ojou-san." Puji Akashi yang dari tadi diam.

"I-iya." Kenapa Tetsuna merasa gugup sekarang?

"Boleh ku tau namamu?" Tanya Akashi dengan senyuman menawannya.

Kalau saat ini yang berada di posisi Tetsuna adalah gadis lain, maka dapat dipastikan gadis itu akan blushing parah. Tapi ini Tetsuna. Dan reaksi dari Tetsuna adalah wajahnya yang memucat dengan tampang tidak percaya.

Sekarang Tetsuna tengah dilema. Ketahuan bohong sedikit saja hidupnya yang tenang akan terancam. Bilang sejujurnya juga sama saja. Tidak bilang juga sama saja.

"Itu.." mata Tetsuna bergerak gelisah, sebelum akhirnya Tetsuna melihat sosok mencurigakan di antara para tamu.

Akashi yang melihat tingkah aneh gadis di depannya mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Ada apa?" Sadar akan hawa tidak enak yang berada di belakangnya, Akashi menyeringai kecil.

"Ne, Ojou-san, apa ada masalah?"

Tetsuna melirik wajah Akashi lalu memutar bola mata bosan, laki laki itu sudah tau.

"Jangan bertanya, jika kau sudah tau jawabannya." Ujar Tetsuna dingin.

"Aku hanya menebaknya. Apakah kau sedang terpesona denganku? Atau.." Tetsuna memandang Akashi jijik. Akashi yang melihat reaksi Tetsuna itu tertawa kecil lalu mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Tetsuna.

"Kau sedang mengawasi si pemburu haus darah itu."

Tetsuna mencoba menjauhkan dirinya dari Akashi, karena Akashi berdiri terlalu dekat dengannya.

"Jangan melawan. Tetap dalam posisi ini." Perintah Akashi.

"Ti-dak.."

"Diam. Ini perintah." Tetsuna mendengus kesal, mulai lagi tuan dengan sifat absolutenya itu.

"Terus berdansa. Dengar, saat si pemburu sudah berada dekat dengan kita, kau berlarilah memanggil penjaga, aku akan menahan mereka."

Tetsuna menatap datar lalu memalingkan wajahnya. "Tidak."

Akashi mencoba menahan emosi di depan gadis biru itu. "Baiklah kalau itu maumu. Aku tidak bertanggung jawab jika kau terluka."

Tetsuna mendengus. "Ku balikan kalimat itu padamu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**


End file.
